Untitled
by tonks13
Summary: Payton McDonald mother is a famous Auror and she just started attending Hogwarts. On top of her mother's success she is pretty and smart which doesn't keep the boys away. To bad the only one she wants is Sirius, will he notice her! Duh! Of course he will!
1. The Sorting

The Sorting

'Hi my name is Payton McDonald,' I said nervously to a girl sitting alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, ' do you mind if I sit with you?'

'Sure,' she said looking just as nervous as I felt.

We sat in a sort of awkward silence until a boy with tan messy hair opened the car door. He looked in nervously and then was about to walk away when I said, 'you can sit with us if you want.'

'Oh uh thanks. I just don't know anyone, I'm a first year,' he explain. We both nodded our head and explained that we were too. Then we introduced ourselves and he tod us that his name was Remus Lupin.

Remus looked me over for a moment and then said, 'your mom is that famous auror who is always in the news isn't she?'

I nodded my head. Part of me was proud, the other part wished my moms reputation would not follow me. I was very proud of my mom for all the amazing things she did but it wasn't fair for people to only like me because of that.

It seemed Remus and Lily could feel I was uneasy so we got talking about Hogwarts and what to expect. We discovered Lily was muggle born so we were filled her in on some of the rumors that we had heard when two boys came crashing into our cart.

'That was a close one,' a tall slender boy with messy black hair and glasses said.

'Yeah we nearly missed the train,' the other boy said. He had black hair as well but he wasn't as lanky as the other boy. 'Oh hi,' he said as thought he just noticed us, 'I'm Sirus Black and this us Jame Potter.'

We all introduced ourselves and that sat for a moment all holding our breath. Until a meek boy slid open the car door, 'can I sit here. Everywhere else is full.'

We agreed to let him in even though it was a tight squeeze.

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful; Lily and I talked quietly while the boys attempted spells with their wands. Mostly we were all just very nervous.

When the train finally came to a stop I felt a jolt of fear in my stomach. As we all filed off of the train our compartment split apart accept for Lily and I. The first years were ushered into boats and I was sure to keep close to her. I wasn't going into this alone. As we sailed across the lake to the school the view was breath taking. I twirled my wavy black hair in my fingers nervously as we slowly approached the school.

'I have never seen anything like this before,' Lily gocked, 'it's so breath taking!'

'Yeah it's better than anyone could have ever described I said.'

Soon we were being moved into the Great Hall to be sorted, everything was happening in a blur. I was trying to see who was being sorted where but I couldn't keep track of any of it. Then suddenly I heard my name being called and I cautiously walked up to the hat and put it on. I could feel a thousand eyes peering at me which was making me extremely nervous when suddenly there was a little whisper in my ear, 'this one is easy.' Then the hat bellowed out 'GRYFFINDOR!'

I nervously looked around the hall and saw the table of Gryffindor's cheering loudly, so I walked over. The boy Sirius from the train and Lily were waving me over to them. I had not even realized that they had been sorted but I was relieved to know someone. I sat down beside Sirius and he said, 'knew you would be one of the good ones.'


	2. Your Mother's Daughter

Your Mother's Daughter

The first week of classes had gone by extremely fast and I already had some much homework to do. I was kind of getting upset because I wasn't making very many friends. The only person that I really talked to was Lily, pretty much everyone else only wanted to know about my mother. This was very annoying to me because I had assumed that it would die down after the first day or two. Was it so much to ask that people wanted to know me for me? In many ways I resented the fact that I was living in her shadow.

I sat in the common room writing an essay when a group of third year boys walked up to me and one of them asked me, 'is it true that your mom took down three werewolves at once?'

'Yeah, I think she might have told me about that,' I said irritably.

They sat down and asked me more questions about what it was liking growing up with her as a mother.

I passively answered their questions until one of the boys asked if I could hook him up with her. I turned on him and exploded, 'can you please leave me alone? I have to finish my homework and it is really annoying to have you babbling in my ear about my stupid mother. Not to mention she is married to my dad! You pig!'

He looked taken a back and then said, 'oh don't worry babe you are really cute yourself. No need to feel jealous of your mom. I think I would date you too if you want.'

I glared at him, 'leave me alone!'

'Oh come one, you don't want to go on a date with me?'

'No not really.'

I started to pick up my books and shove them into my bag when I heard a male voice beside me say, 'hey creep leaver her alone. Didn't you hear her, she wants to be left alone!'

I looked over and it was the boy Sirius from the train. He was holding his wand out ready to fire at them.

One of the boys said, 'okay, okay. Sorry we were just having some fun.'

'You think it's fun to pick on people younger than you?' Sirius snarled.

The boys looked at each other and then muttered apologies and ran off.

I continued to gather my things without saying a word to him. Once I stood up I noticed him staring at me. 'Can I help you with something?' I asked him.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah. You didn't have to do that.'

'I know I didn't have to do that but it wasn't fair what they were doing.'

'I mean I can take care of myself,' I said stubbornly. All I could think was that now those boys were going to think I wasn't tough and for some reason that was a big deal to me. I didn't like it when people thought that I wasn't strong, it felt like I was disappointing thing.

'Oh I didn't mean it like that.'

'Well then how did you mean it.'

'I was just trying to help.'

'No you were just trying to be an arrogant git.'

I then began to storm away until I heard him say, 'I was just trying to help because I know what it's like to be judged who your family is.'

I winced slightly and then turned around and said, 'I'm sorry. I just feel a lot of pressure.'

Sirius motioned for me to sit down, 'I get that. Probably not the same as you. It's just I'm nothing like my family and I always want to prove it.'

I didn't sit down, 'I'm kinda the opposite. I want to prove that I am just as good as my family. Nor just my mom. I have three older sisters and an older brother. All of them have already graduated and have started successful lives. What if I never do good you know?'

He laughed and then I said, 'anyways I should get to bed.'

'Oh okay.'

There was an awkward pause and then he said, 'you should join me and some people at breakfast tomorrow.'

'I would like that,' I admitted grinning. It felt good to have someone really wanting to be my friend. 'Do you remember Lily Evans?'

'She sat with us on the train right?'

'Yeah, is it cool if I bring her?'

'Of course.'


	3. Detention

Detention

'You really want to sit with them?' Lily asked me puzzled after I told her about Sirius' invite.

'Yeah why not?' I set as I dangled my feet over my four poster bed.

'I don't know that group that he is starting to hangout with is just kind of pompus.'

'I think they are nice,' I looked around the room and spotted one of our friends, 'Alice you hangout with Sirius, James and Remus right? What are they like?'

'And Frank,' she corrected, 'they are really nice. I think they are kinda rule breakers but they are true Gryffindors that's for sure. Why?'

'Oh Lily has the hots for James,' I taunted.

'I do not!' She shrieked in horror.

'He is kinda cute,' Alice said as she headed for the door.

'I suppose he is. I just find him to be rude,' Lily said in disgust. Alice shrugged her shoulders and then went down into the common room.

'It's because of your friend Snape isn't it?' I asked.

'Is what because of him?'

'That you don't want to sit with them at breakfast. You're always worried about what he thinks.'

'I'm not worried about what he thinks but I guess most of my opinion of them comes from him.'

'Okay well at least give them a chance?'

Lily agreed to come to breakfast with me in the morning and then we decided to get a head start on some home work. The amount of homework we had was actually insane.

-X-

The next morning when Lily and I went into the common room Sirius was sitting in an arm chair with his feet kicked back onto a coffee table. His shirt was untucked, his tie hung lose around his kneck and his hair was shaggy. To top it all off there was a girl by the name of Susan sitting next to him flirting with him. A week into school and you could already see Sirius being very popular with the ladies.

As we walked down the stairs Sirius looked up and brushed off Susan. 'Hey ladies, the others are down stairs but I thought I would wait here for you. You know, I didn't want you to think I forgot about inviting you to breakfast.'

Then we made our way down to the Great Hall and found seats with Remus, James, Frank, Peter and Alice. As we were sitting down I saw Lily's eyes drift over to the Slytherin table but decided to not say anything about it.

After grabbing a plate of eggs the owls began to circle over head. One of them dropped a letter down in front of me and a bunch of other people around me received letters and packages.

I opened it and saw my sister Lisa's hand writing:

Hey Payton,

How was your first week at Hogwarts? I don't even think you need to answer that, I just know that it is going to be amazing.

Brent is doing well, I heard he just got a promotion at the Ministry and he got a new girlfriend who none have us have met yet. Sarah and Mitchell are engaged now! Isn't that so exciting. They will probably get married next year around Christmas. As for me nothing is really new, I am just trying to get out of mom and dad's house. Dad is driving me crazy. I know I just graduated last year but I need to get freedom.

Mom is away on some kind of undercover mission for awhile so you won't be able to send her a letter but before she left she told me to send you her love.

Let me know how things are going.

Love Lisa

Once I was done reading over the letter I folded it up and placed it into my pocket, I would write back later. I was very happy to hear that everyone was doing well. But I couldn't help but frown about not being able to write my mom a letter. Not that this was something new.

Lily eyed me from across the table, 'are you okay? Everything at home fine.'

'Oh my mom is just away on some under cover thing so I won't be able to message her. It's not that big of a deal.' I expected this to open up a can of questions about my mom but everyone gave different renditions of, 'that sucks.'

James had received a rather large package from his parents and I saw Sirius eyeing it jealously. I couldn't help but feel bad for him and wondered if his family had sent him any letters.

My thought was interrupted when a piece of sliced apple hit me. I turned my head and saw James smirking, 'sorry I meant to hit Peter,' he said sheepishly.

'Oh it's on Potter,' I said tossing a bread roll at him. It bounced off of him and hit Remus in the head. Soon we had a full scale food fight on our hands. All of the houses were flinging food back and forth. I ducked under the table and Lily looked at me terrified, 'I hope we don't get in trouble for this.'

I gulped and thought about how bad it would be if I got in trouble my first week at Hogwarts. After that I rounded up our group and we crawled towards the exit, using plates to shield ourselves from on coming food.

We were almost at the door when the head master stupified the entire room. Food fell to the floor and we were all frozen. Dumbledore undid the spell and then said, 'that is quite enough.' Being able to move again we continued to move towards the door. Suddenly I crashed into James who was in front of me. Looking up I saw Professor McGonagall glaring down at us, 'detention. Tomorrow night. 7pm,' she said and then walked away.

We all stood up and continued to make our way upstairs. Lily looked at me distraught, 'I can't believe I got detention in my first week, what am I going to do. I knew we shouldn't have ate with them.'

'Oh come on Lil you know you had fun. I saw you throwing those bread rolls,' I said mocking her throwing food. She stormed away ahead of me but I didn't think much of it.

We were walking down the corridor to the Gryffindor entrance. As we walked Sirius strided up to me, 'sorry for getting you into trouble.'

'Naw... Don't worry. I think it was the best breakfast I have had since I got here.'

Sirius grinned and said, 'good see you at lunch.'


	4. Admirers

Admirers

The weeks were just flying by, it was the Halloween feast already.

I had decided to skip the feast because I had a rather nasty essay due the next morning that I needed to finish. I was hiding in the corner of the common room with papers piled up all over the table writing feverishly.

Remus pulled up a chair and sat down next to me, 'working on that Defense Against the Dark Arts essay?'

'Yeah, it's a pretty lame essay. I don't get what the point of writing about this stuff is. We should be doing it.'

'I completely agree,' Remus and I had become very close friends over the past little bit. Actually I had become close friends with James, Sirius, Frank and Alice as well. 'It's almost dinner. Are you coming down for the feast?'

'No, I am gonna pass. I really have to get this done.'

Remus frowned, 'hmmm... I guess that's a good enough excuse. But you owe us all a good hangout this weekend.'

'Deal,' I said smiling.

A boy named Miles walked by and up to the boys dorm. I hardly noticed him but Remus said, 'well have a good time and good luck fighting off the Miles.'

'What are you talking about?' I asked genuinely confused.

'Didn't you see Miles? Oh never mind.'

I didn't really have time to contemplate what Remus had said I just got back to work writing. I had hardly been writing for five minutes when Miles came and sat down in the chair that Remus had been in, 'working on that DADA essay?'

I nodded at I scribbled away and then Miles continued talking, 'yeah I'm gonna finish mine later tonight. Did you want to come down to the feast with me?'

'I am skipping it. I want to get this done so I can go to bed.'

'Oh well maybe breakfast tomorrow.'

'Well I sit with my friends at meal time.'

'Ohh...' He paused, 'look I just think you're really cute and you have an interesting family. I want to get to know you.'

'That was the wrong thing to say.'

'What that I want to get to know you?'

'No that you want to get to know me because I am cute and have an interesting family. Look I am flattered I really am and you seem like a nice guy but that really is rude. There is so much more to me. I am not just cute and have a nice family okay?'

'Yeah I get that and I wanted to get to know you.'

'Because I'm cute and have an interesting family? Do you see what I'm saying? I want to be liked for me not my family or my looks.'

'I guess.'

'Anyways thanks for the invite but I really should get back to my essay.'

I saw a familiar look of pain in his eyes as he excused himself, now I knew what Remus had meant. I was getting used to this though, boys kept trying to ask me out and I was starting to find it easier and easier to turn them down. I did feel a bit guilty though. It wasn't my fault that they were complete gits though. The other day a third year from Hufflepuff tried to ask me out and just wasn't taking no for an answer. I felt rather bad but in the end I stormed away from him.

I wrote the final touches on my essay and was about to go down to the Great Hall to see if there was any food left out. I assumed that the feast was almost over but I figured that it was worth a try. I never made it down there though because right as I was about to head out of the common room Lily came flying through the portrait hole in tears.

'What's wrong? Lily are you okay?'

'No,' she said flopping into a chair.

'What happened?'

'Oh that James Potter drives me crazy. I was sitting with all of them at the table when Snape came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go to the library with him. I told him that I was going to stay and finish eating and then I would meet him. Snape got a bit upset and accused me of picking them over him but I wasn't. I just wanted to eat more and Remus and I were in the middle of a conversation. Then James tells Snape that of course I would want to hangout with them over him any day. Snape hexed him and now he has detention.'

'So are you mad at James or are you mad at Snape?'

'Both!' She said. Just then James walked into the common room and she stormed up the staircase to the bedroom.

James walked up to me looking genuinely sorry, 'can you please tell her I am sorry. I just don't like how he acts towards us. I know I shouldn't have said that but if he is going to be rude to me I can't help it.'

'I get it,' I told him and I did. I didn't really like Snape. The only reason I put up with him was for Lily's sake. 'He isn't exactly the nicest guy around. I will try to talk to her for you though.'

'Thanks Payton. You're a really pal you know that?'

I did try to talk to Lily, I did, but she just wouldn't hear it so I went to bed and hoped that she would be calmed down by the morning.

I tossed and turned for awhile but my stomach was growling to much. I got out of bed and grabbed my potions book and figured that I could at least get a bit of reading down if I wasn't going to sleep. I pulled on a knit sweater and then tip toed down into the common room. To my surprise Sirius was seated on a couch staring aimlessly into the fireplace that was now burning very lowly.

'Hey,' I said pulling him out of his trance, 'what are you doing up so late?'

'Just thinking,' he said as I sat down next to him. 'I broke up with Carly today and I guess I just feel bad.'

'Oh you two just started dating didn't you?'

'Yeah but I caught her kissing Miles last night.'

I snorted and Sirius gave me a funny look, 'oh sorry it's just funny cause Miles tried to ask me out tonight.'

'You turned him down?'

'Of course.'

'Good, what a git.'

Sirius and I talked for awhile, he even brought me down some chocolate frogs he had hidden in his room. It was comfortable talking to Sirius, like talking to a really old friend which was strange because the way he acted around girls made me nervous. I felt like if he talked like that to me I wouldn't know how to react. It was like he was playing games with them but when he talked to me it felt honest. I felt my guard drop around him as well. Maybe every girl feels this way around him though. Silly me thinking, 'he is different with me.'

Oh well Sirius and I were just friends right?


	5. Surprises

Surprises

It was late November and Lily and I were walking across the grass from our Herbology class room to the Great Hall for dinner. There was a good layer of snow across the lawn by now.

Lily was giving me a lecture about being friends with trouble makers like Remus, James and Sirius.

'Lily come off it. You know they are loyal friends.'

'That doesn't mean they won't get you into trouble.'

James had increasingly been making for of Snape and so Lily was hanging out with us less and less. I had started dividing my time between her and the guys at meal times. I would spend one meal with Lily and some of the other Gryffendor girls and then the next one I would spend with the guys. Needless to say Lily didn't approve of me hanging out with them at all.

'And Snape will not get you into trouble?'

'No...'

'Cause I think he is a git and he will make people not like you.'

Lily stormed off in a bit of a huff.

I rolled my eyes and figured I would apologize to her later and kept walking.

I was staring at the ground and watching the snow crunch between beneath my feet while wondering if Lily would ever get along with the guys again. It really would make my life a lot easier but not only that if it weren't for the growing rivalry between Snape and James they probably would be friends.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over. My Herbology class was with Hufflepuff so I assumed he must be in that house because I did not recognize him.

'Hey, sorry you must have been deep in thought cause you didn't hear me say hi. Sorry I didn't mean to bother you,' he babbled as I stood there and babbled at me, 'my name is Marti, you're Payton right?'

I started walking again and said, 'yeah nice to meet you.'

He sprinted for a moment to keep up with me, 'how do you like Herbology?'

'It's interesting but it's not really my favourite.'

'What is your favourite?'

'Defense against the dark arts but erm... Is there something I can help you with?'

'Oh I just wanted to get to know you better.'

'Oh. Look if you want to know about my mom then it's not going to work.'

'I'm muggle born. I don't know anything about your mom sorry.'

We had just reached the school when he said, 'anyways I have to go meet up with my friends. Maybe you could tell me about your mom though sometime.'

As he walked off I was slightly in awe, here was s boy who came up to talk to me just to get to know me. I might actually like talking to him again.

When I went into the Great Hall and sat down with the guys.

Sirius gathered us all in close together during the meal and said, 'it's Friday night. Who's in for a little adventure?'

Peter looked nervous and said, 'I'm out this time guys. I can't get in trouble again or I will probably get sent a howler. I'm out.'

'What about you three,' he said looking between Remus, James and I.

Remus said, 'I suppose.'

James said, 'of course.'

And I said, 'I'm in.'

Sirius then told us to meet him in the library at 8:30pm sharp.

'The library,' I asked, 'I thought we were going on an adventure, not doing homework.


	6. Adventure

Adventure

At 8:28pm I went down to the library and waited for everyone to show up but the guys were five minutes late.

'8:30 sharp?' I asked irritable.

'Hey man looking this good takes time,' James said as he ran his fingers through his messy black hair.

Remus hit him over the head lightly and said, 'ladies man over here stopped to flirt with Lily.'

'We were not flirting.'

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, 'well she sure as hell wasn't. Anyways let's get going.'

Sirius ushered us into the book stacks and then signaled for James, who pulled something out of his bad. I thought that I had caught a glimpse of it for a moment but then it was gone.

'What is that?' I asked.

'An invisibility cloak,' he explained.

'Oh wow,' I said waving my hand under it, 'this is a really good one. My uncle had one but if you really looked at it you could kinda see it, you know.'

After marveling at the cloak we all squeezed under it. It was a pretty tight fit and I'm sure you could see our ankles as we walked but I figured we didn't fully need the cloak because we never ran into anyone along the way. I was behind the guys so I couldn't really see where we were going. I knew that we were near a statue and then Sirius tapped his wand onto it and we walked into a passage way. Once inside we pulled the cloak off and looked around.

'How did you find out about this place?' I said confused.

'My girlfriend showed me it last week,' Sirius explained.

'How did a first year know about this?'

'No this is the third year.'

As we walked down the corridor I said, 'oh that was fast.'

James laughing choked out, 'the man women in Sirius Black's life.'

As we walked Sirius, Remus and James talked about Sirius' love life. While they were talking I grew silent. I wasn't sure why but I felt a growing animosity towards Sirius whenever he talked about girls. It couldn't be jealousy could it? No, why would I be jealous.

I was pondering this when Remus noticed the hardened look on my face and asked me, 'everything okay, Payton?'

'Yeah I was just thinking.'

'About what?'

Sirius interjected and said, 'she is probably thinking about how no guy is up to her standards.'

'Excuse me!' I laughed.

'Oh come on. How many guys have asked you out and you turn them all down. You are gaining quite the reputation.'

I scoffed and said, 'at least I don't date every girl who looks at me.'

Even in the dimly lit corridor I could feel Sirius rolling his eyes but I couldn't continue to jeer at him because we had reached a trap door.

We threw on the cloak again and climb up into what looked like a storage area for a store. Then we crept up a set of stairs and through a shop. It was the early evening so the shop was still opened but there was only a few witches and wizards there. We waited by the door until someone opened it and we slid through, then ducked into an alley and pulled off the cloak.

'Welcome to Hogsmead,' Sirius said with a grin.

Remus, James and I went back out into the street and looked around at the snow covered street. It was an adorable little place. We walked around and saw all of the places that the older students brag about.

Then we found a path and wandered up it. James and Sirius were have a snow fight while Remus and I talked about a group project we had to do for Herbology.

Remus eventually got into a conversation with Sirius and James that I wasn't very interested in so I wandered up the path and around a corner. Behind me I heard the pitter patter of quickly moving feet and turned around to see Sirius running up to me, 'hey, where you going?'

'I don't know,' I shrugged. I bit back a shiver and then pulled my jacket in a bit tighter around my neck, I had forgotten my scarf so the cold air was sliding down onto my bare skin.

Out of nowhere Sirius turned to me and said, 'do you think I am misogynistic?'

'What? No!'

'I just mean do you think I treat girls right?'

'Well you treat me right, but I don't know. I don't think you give most of the girls that you date a real chance... or maybe you just aren't getting to know them before you date them-' as I spoke I slipped on a patch of ice. With a light scream I toppled over. As I fell I pulled Sirius down with me and he landed on top of me.

Leaning over me he said, 'are you okay?'

I nodded my head. We sat there awkwardly for a moment then I noticed him drawing in closer to me, I could feel his breath on my lips.

Then behind me I heard Remus' voice yelling, 'we heard a scream is everything,' he paused for a moment unsure what him and James had just walked in on, 'oh uh sorry.'

James jokingly said, 'what is going on here.'

We scrambled off of the ground. Holding my back with one hand and pointing to the cracked ice I explained what had happened.

After Remus and James got a good laugh out of the situation I shivered and then attempted to bite my teeth together to stop it.

'We should go back,' Sirius said looking at his watch, 'it is getting late, we don't want the store to be locked when we go back and Payton is cold.'

'I am not cold,' I fibbed.

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, 'well you forgot a scarf so you are clearly cold.' Then he pulled James' scarf off his neck and twirled it around mine.

'Hey mate why did you have to give her mine!' James said.

'Cause I didn't want to be cold!'


	7. Kissed

Kissed

We ducked back into the common room just before the curfew, as we slipped in through the porthole I saw Lily's eyes dart over at me. I waved to her and she pulled me into a corner, 'where have you been?'

'The library,' it wasn't fully a lie.

Lily looked at me suspiciously and then said, 'be careful.'

'Yes because the library is so dangerous,' I said rolling my eyes and walking up to the dorm. We ducked back into the common room just before the curfew, as we slipped in through the porthole I saw Lily's eyes dart over at me. I waved to her and she pulled me into a corner, 'where have you been?'

'The library,' it wasn't fully a lie.

Lily looked at me suspiciously and then said, 'be careful.'

'Yes because the library is so dangerous,' I said rolling my eyes and walking up to the dorm.

Once back up in the room I began to read a book until most or the girls had come back. Lily came back with them and the sound of her laughing and joking with them was too much for me to handle. I was rather mad at her for the way she was acting towards the guys, sure they were trouble makers but they were good friends. Irritably I took my book down into the, almost empty, common room and curled up on a couch in the corner.

After a bit or reading I heard some rustling, it was a boy named Kyle walking up and sitting down on the couch beside me. As I looked over at him I noticed Sirius and a second year sniffing across the room. I couldn't help but think to myself that he had moved on pretty quickly. I didn't have time to linger over this thought though because Kyle was asking me about a paper that was due in a few days. We made small talk until the common room was empty accept for the two of us. Part if me wished that the conversation we were having was more interesting but it was nice to talk to someone outside of my group of friends for a bit. My head was so full of what was going on in the group that getting outside of it was refreshing.

I could tell that he wanted to keep talking but I was getting tired so I told him that it was time for me to go off to bed. We walked towards the dorms together and just before we were about to part ways he pulled me closer in towards him and kissed me.


	8. Infuriated

Infuriated

The next morning I peeled myself out of bed and wandered down to the Great Hall the guys were already down at the table so I sat with them. Lily no longer sat with the guys so some mornings I would sit with her and some other girls in our house. Although I did prefer hanging out with the guys, accept for Peter he mostly just annoyed me.

I sat down next to Remus and Peter and across from Sirius. Sirius was glaring across the table at me. I looked around at Remus and Peter questioningly as I greeted the group. Remus gave me a look of warning as I glanced at him. I decided to ignore Remus' warnings and asked Sirius, 'what's wrong?'

All he did was shrug his shoulders so I started to talk to Remus and Peter. We had barely gotten into our conversation about plans for Christmas holidays when Sirius interrupted our conversation by angrily saying, 'wanna know what's wrong? Kyle is what's wrong. We all heard about what happened last night. What are you thinking?'

I blinked at him and said, 'why do you care what I am thinking?' and then looked at the other two for support but none was given and Sirius continued to lay into me, 'he told pretty much half the room after it happened. What do you think he wants from you!'

I opened my mouth to talk but Remus responded, 'Sirius to be fair he wasn't telling the entire room, he was telling James and you and a few others over heard.'

I was infuriated, 'oh so you are just blowing this entire thing out of proportion so that you can yell at me for nothing.'

'He only wants one thing from you.'

'Just because you treat girls that way doesn't mean every bloody guy does,' I said standing up, 'I am going to the library,' and stormed away.

Half way to the library I ran into Kyle, literally ran into him, 'oh sorry.'

'No worries, are you okay?'

'Me? Oh yeah I'm just in a hurry.'

'Oh okay, if you say so. Anyways do you want to hangout tonight? Maybe you could sit with me during dinner and then we could go for a walk or something.'

'Well I normally eat dinner with the guys or Lily, but we could hangout af-'

Just then Sirius turned around a corner. When he saw Kyle and I he said, 'hey Payton can I talk to you?'

'Can't you see I am in the middle of a conversation?' I said turning back towards Kyle.

Kyle looked over at the hostile Sirius and said, 'I should get going to the great hall anyways. So after dinner?'

I nodded my head yes and Kyle walked off. Without looking at Sirius I turned on my heel and began to walk towards the library.

'Payton wait up, please,' I could hear him calling after me.

Finally he caught up with me and grabbed my arm. I stopped walking and angrily yelled, 'what do you want? Care to yell at me some more?'

'No I just wanted to say sorry. Look I know what guys are like-'

'Just because you will make out with every girl under the sun doesn't mean that every guy is like that. I think Kyle is a nice guy, I could be wrong but how am I supposed to know if I don't give him a chance? It's not your job to decide who I give a chance.'

'I know. I know. I'm sorry.'

I looked into his eyes and was sure that he actually meant it, 'it's not okay, but I forgive you.'

Sirius grinned slightly and pulled me into a hug, 'that's all I was asking for.'


End file.
